The invention relates to a constant velocity universal joint having a hollow outer part whose inner face is provided with outer tracks distributed around a first longitudinal axis. A first attaching element is securely connected to the outer part, and which closes the outer part and comprises a sliding face on which the first longitudinal axis is positioned perpendicularly. An inner part has an outer face with inner tracks circumferentially distributed around a second longitudinal axis to correspond to the outer tracks, and whose outside comprises a spherical guiding face and a separate spherical control face. A second attaching element is connected to the inner part in a rotationally fixed way. Balls are accommodated in the pairs of outer tracks and inner tracks, and have a cage which, by means of a hollow spherical supporting face, is guided on the spherical guiding face of the inner part and which comprises windows for guiding the balls. A control element by means of a contact face, is radially adjustably supported with reference to the first longitudinal axis, on the sliding face of the first attaching element associated with the outer part, and comprises a hollow spherical seat face. The inner part, by means of its control face, is supported on the seat face and with the cage, with its outer face, is held at a distance from the inner face of the outer part and with the control element comprising a central aperture. Further a sealing sleeve is provided which, at one end, is secured to the outer part and at the other end to the second attaching part.
This type constant velocity universal joint is described in DE 39 04 655 C1, wherein, in the center of the inner part, opposite the aperture of the control element, there is provided a small recess to prevent any contact between the two parts.
It is the object of the invention to ensure advantageous sliding conditions for the faces sliding on one another, even under impact loads, i.e. to improve the lubrication of the faces.